


Hybrids

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Genetic Engineering, Hybrids, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Whumptober 2020, science gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Dr. Lawrence meets the lead scientist's gross monstrosities.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, original male character & monster
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hybrids

Lawrence’s heart stuttered as he watched the monstrosity lunge at him, smacking hard against the thick plexiglass with a yelp. He knew that the glass was made of some of the strongest material known to man, but it was hard to keep that in mind when looking at something so horrid, so unnatural. anything breathing in its general vicinity, it was a human-dog-thing. Maybe a human-pig thing.

There was no hair on its hair, beyond peach fuzz on its feet and “private” areas. It had a long snout, and long teeth protruded from its mouth. The body was slim, but loose flesh hung off it. Lawrence counted five digits on each limb, and each ended with a deadly talon. Its legs were human shaped, but the muscles were thick, ready for pouncing on anything from a great distance, as it proved again as it launched itself at Lawrence’s face.

Mucus and saliva covered the glass, and if the creature kept launching itself at him, blood would join those bodily fluids. Its face was already red from its efforts.

“Perhaps breeding it with something with tougher skin would allow it to take more hits,” the scientist, Dr. Aiden, beside Lawrence said.

He was a reedy but short man, and he was balding but kept his graying hair long, anyway. There was a creepy smile on his face as he observed his creation, and it made Lawrence shudder.

“Subject R is close to childbearing age,” the strange man said. “She might give us promising offspring.”

Lawrence recalled Subject R as the rhinoceros-human-thing, and he fought the urge to vomit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day fifteen of Whumptober2020! We're about halfway through, and I have not fallen behind yet!
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
